


In which Kowalski makes a very long drive

by beggar_always



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men, a car, and a too long drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Kowalski makes a very long drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For slartibartfast's prompt: _"Fraser/Ray K/Ray V. ;) Prompt? Uhm... road trip."_

"Fraser, we are _not_ stopping again," Kowalski insisted from behind the wheel.

"But Ray, according to the historical marker..." Fraser began from the back seat.

"Give it up, Benny," Vecchio piped up from the passenger seat. "Stanley's gonna be pissy if we're late."

"Fuck you, Vecchio," Kowalski muttered with no real heat.

"It's all right, Ray," Fraser said amicably. "I'll make sure we have enough time scheduled into the return trip." Kowalski groaned and refused to even glance in Vecchio's direction, knowing the other Ray would be smirking at him.

  
_\--Ten minutes later--_  


Kowalski spotted the next sign and bit back a groan, hoping Mr. Observant in the back seat wouldn't notice it.

"Ray..."

"No, Fraser. N. O. We are going to keep going until we are _there_."

"Oh come on, Stanley," Vecchio said. "The convention doesn't even start until tomorrow." Kowalski shot him a glare and deliberately stepped down on the accelerator.

  
_\--Twenty minutes later--_  


"Not a word, Vecchio," Kowalski ground out through a clenched jaw. "Not one. _Fucking_. Word." He got out of the car, slamming the driver's door behind him. A flat tire? _Seriously?_ "Traitor," Kowalski muttered as he kicked the flat.

Six hours into a four hour drive (thanks to the first two historical markers Fraser had insisted on stopping at) and they were _finally_ less than thirty minutes from the hotel. Of course that'd be the perfect time for a tire to go. And, Kowalski supposed, it just wouldn't be a flat without the driving rain to go along with it. (He muttered as much as he stomped to the trunk to dig for the spare.)

He was getting ready to toss Vecchio's suitcase to the asphalt (there was a nice puddle just off to his left...) when he felt someone step up behind him. He looked over his right shoulder as Fraser put a gentle hand on his back. Someone sighed to his left and Kowalski blinked the rain out of his eyes to turn to look at him. Vecchio rolled his eyes and grabbed the suitcase out of his hands, finding the driest spot on the pavement to set it.

Fraser pushed gently past Kowalski to move his own bag and reach the spare while Vecchio squeezed in to grab the jack.

"I can do it," Kowalski said stubbornly, reaching for the tire iron. Fraser pushed his hand away.

"You've been driving all day," he argued softly.

"We'll let you hold the nuts, Stanley," Vecchio suggested as he and Fraser moved toward the flat tire. "You're good at holding nuts."

"Hardy har ha, _Raimundo_. Keep it up and I won't be going anywhere near your nuts for a very long time," Kowalski snapped. The two Rays glared at each other as Fraser sighed and set the tire down.

"_I_ will change the tire," he said, holding a hand out for the jack. Kowalski and Vecchio both glared at him.

"Shut up, Fraser," Kowalski said while Vecchio echoed with a "Shut up, Benny."

  
_\--Three hours later--_  


Kowalski sighed in contentment as Vecchio pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. Fraser was already moving back to the bed after completing the clean-up routine Kowalski and Vecchio hadn't been able to rid him of in nearly three years.

The next three days were going to be full of lectures and workshops and all sorts of presentations on how to be a better law enforcement officer. Kowalski had already prepared himself to be bored out of his mind. But as Fraser slid under the duvet next to him and Vecchio's hand stroked lazily across his chest, Kowalski decided he really didn't mind all that much. His nights certainly weren't going to be tedious.

/end


End file.
